turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:World War II
I was wondering when you'd get around to adding this. Turtle Fan 21:16, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Adding what? TR 21:31, 7 November 2006 (UTC) An ItPoME section for WWII. Turtle Fan 21:35, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Up, my mistake, I thought you'd just added it now. Turtle Fan 21:36, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Ok, you had me worried. TR 21:37, 7 November 2006 (UTC) It did take you a while after you went on your ItPoME tear. Turtle Fan 02:36, 8 November 2006 (UTC) World War II in HW Given that the casus belli, course, and duration of this war will almost certainly be different from OTL, perhaps a separate article will be in order? TR 20:41, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Now that you mention it, I'm thinking we might be best splitting up all these sections into their own articles. Turtle Fan 20:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Maybe. Each section is pretty small individually, though. With WWII in HW, I foresee an article at least as long as Great War. TR 21:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, all the sub-sections deal with PODs after WWII broke out so are variations of the same war. Second Great War and presumably HW have PODs significantly before the outbreak of the war and so can be considered different wars. As such, they should go into separate articles. ML4E 00:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::I suppose. :::Maybe the war will have a different name. That would simplify the issue for us. But calling it WWII does flow somewhat easily since the name "World War" was already entering the parlance to describe the prequel (though that name still lagged in popularity behind "Great War.") ::::That might solve a problem or two. TR 04:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Also, if the USA and USSR stay neutral and the Second Sino-Japanese War and its related conflicts stay seperate, maybe it wouldn't be a world war at all. Three great powers, to of whom share a border and the third of whom is right across a narrow channel from one of the first two? With the Germans not having an extracontinental empire, that could be even less of a world war than, say, the Seven Years' War, which never went down as one. Turtle Fan 00:24, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::The fact that three of the "dozens" of POVs described in the summary are American tends to argue against US neutrality (not dispel it, just argue against). TR 04:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::One of them is in the Lincoln Brigade, so he's looking to do his part against fascism and still has to do it as a private citizen. ::::::Could the state of things in Spain be enough to break U.S. isolationism? TR 04:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::If so, why not just send army units or military advisers instead of letting private citizens continue to fight? I know the US Army was is a sorry state in the 30s, but they could at least muster in the veterans already on the ground, give them authority to act in an official capacity, and pay them. Turtle Fan 04:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Just throwing ideas around as to why "Sanjurjo lives = Munich dies". Perhaps Chamberlain thinks that the U.S. will back him, based on something happening in Spain. (Even as I type it, the idea sounds weak, but I thought I'd throw it into the mix.) TR 23:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Hell, we might as well bat around as many ideas as possible. *sigh* These long waits for book releases are tiresome. And this isn't even a book I'm all that excited about reading! Turtle Fan 03:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Another is trying to escape Germany. If the US were formally at war with Germany, wouldn't she just report to the US Embassy and be shipped out with no trouble? ::::::Maybe? :::::::Actually I'm very intrigued by this woman. Maybe she'll be a spy, or a philanthrope who deliberately remains in Germany to try to provide underground aid to Holocaust victims. :::::::Of course, I've often found that descriptions of characters' roles like this tend to be more interesting than the characters' stories themselves. Turtle Fan 04:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Don't forget the Marines in China. No idea how that plays out. Japan and Germany were sort of allies under the Anti-Comintern pact of 1936. Nothing as concrete as Tripartite. :::::::The Anti-Comintern Pact didn't get Germany to support Japan against the USSR and Mongolia, and those countries actually were Comintern. If the US wants to keep out of the war against Germany, I find it hard to imagine Hitler making an issue out of a war against Japan. He might welcome it as a distraction for a potential enemy. I doubt he'd have the foresight to worry that fighting Japan will force the US to get its act together militarily and thus become a more dangerous adversary down the road. Turtle Fan 04:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::It occurs to me that this situation may be similar to the Kuusamo v. Gyongyos war, which had been going on before the larger Derlavaian War. TR 04:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I had thought of that. Turtle Fan 04:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Of course those descriptions are just moments in time. POVs move around, and that so many are Americans remains discouraging, as though they're being set up for a new, more banal role after being introduced. Turtle Fan 04:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Info Boxes Now that we can do multiple infoboxes for characters, how about adapting that for this article? The current version, with each box crammed full of many different end dates, outcomes, et cetera, is terribly untidy. Turtle Fan 03:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. The war infobox is more complex than the character ones. TR 04:05, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::My first jab got me nowhere. Let me try something else tomorrow. TR 05:02, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. :::I should learn Wiki coding myself. I should be pulling my weight in that area. Turtle Fan 19:40, 20 May 2009 (UTC) The War in Joe Steele I'm wondering if we should go ahead and create a separate article for the JS version. Normally I wouldn't bother, as the differences are largely in the details between 1939 and August, 1945, but those details are there. More importantly, the war is longer, and involves an invasion of Japan, which is a pretty big difference by itself. Thoughts? TR (talk) 01:29, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :That might be useful. Alternatively, we could handle it the way we did the Anglo-Spanish War for Ruled Britannia, namely outline how it followed OTL up to the invasion of Japan as a sub-section of the Joe Steele section. ML4E (talk) 16:07, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :I think a separate article is probably justified. Turtle Fan (talk) 06:26, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :I don't object to a separate article. ML4E (talk) 18:00, August 10, 2015 (UTC)